Consign to Oblivion (A New Age Dawns Part - III)
How can we let this happen and Just keep our eyes closed ‘till the end The only thing that counts is the prosperity of today Most important to us is that our bills get paid Our good intentions have always been delayed How can we let this happen and Just keep our eyes closed ‘till the end When we will stand in front of heaven’s gate It will be too late! Try to unlearn all that you’ve learnt try to listen to your heart No, we can’t understand the universe by just using our mind We are so afraid of all the things unknown A must we appease is the lust to get laid Nothing really matters, just devouring our prey Our good intentions have always been delayed so Our generous acts have always come too late We are so afraid of all the things unknown We just flee into a dream that never comes true Low to the ground we feel safe Low to the ground we feel brave Oblivisci tempta quod didicisti Open your eyes; we’re not in paradise How can’t you see, this stress is killing me Fulfil your dreams; life is not what is seems We have captured time so time made us all hostages without mercy Seemingly generous fooling ourselves, Selfishly venomous time tells Too much thinking goes at the cost of all our intuition Our thoughts create reality But we neglect to be! So we’re already slaves of our artificial world We shouldn’t try to control life but listen to the laws of nature We all think we’re generous But we only fool ourselves The only thing that matters is Our way and our vision Selfishly we’re venomous But you know the time tells us There is more to life than our Higher positions, race for perfection Better, faster We must return to the laws of the nature Free ourselves from madness ---- Destinar ao esquecimento Como podemos deixar isto acontecer e Apenas manter nossos olhos fechados até o fim A única coisa que conta É a prosperidade de hoje Mais importante para nós É que nossas contas sejam pagas Nossas boas intenções Foram sempre adiadas Como podemos deixar isto acontecer e Apenas manter nossos olhos fechados até o fim Quando estivermos parados Em frente ao portão dos céus Será tarde demais! Tente esquecer tudo o que você aprendeu Tente dar ouvidos ao seu coração Não, não podemos entender o universo Apenas usando nossa mente Nós temos tanto medo De todas as coisas desconhecidas Uma obrigação que saciamos É a cobiça para transar Nada realmente importa Apenas devorar nossa presa Nossas boas intenções foram sempre adiadas então Nossos atos generosos vieram sempre tarde demais Nós temos tanto medo De todas as coisas desconhecidas Nós apenas fugimos para dentro de um sonho Que nunca vira realidade Descendo ao chão nos sentimos seguros Descendo ao chão nos sentimos bravos Tente esquecer o que aprendeu Abra seus olhos Não estamos no paraíso Como pode não ver Este estresse está me matando Realize seus sonhos A vida não é o que parece Nós capturamos o tempo Então o tempo nos fez Reféns sem piedade Aparentemente generoso Enganando a nós mesmos Egoisticamente maldoso, o tempo diz Pensamento demais Vai ao custo de toda a nossa intuição Nossos pensamentos criam a realidade Mas nós negligenciamos! Dessa forma seremos sempre escravos De nosso mundo artificial Não deveríamos tentar controlar a vida Mas dar ouvidos às leis da natureza Todos nós achamos que somos generosos Mas apenas enganamos a si próprios A única coisa que importa é Nosso caminho e nossa visão Egoisticamente somos maldosos Mas você sabe que o tempo nos dirá Existe mais para a vida do que nossas Mais altas posições, correr pela perfeição Melhor, mais rápido Nós precisamos retornar às leis da natureza Libertar a nós mesmos da loucura